Doomworld
'Doomworld '''was an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom using the Spear of Destiny. Prelude Finding the Spear ''To be added Changing Reality To be added Doomworld New Reality Minnie Garmadon and Black Widow were tasked with finding Batgirl, one of the last vigilantes. They found her attempting to escape via rooftops, but managed to corner and defeat her. They took her back to Morro, who killed her. Morro added Batgirl's mask to his collection, which included Flash, Green Arrow, Doctor Strange, Ronin, Spider-Man, Tyzonn and Shadow. Eobard Thawne barged past security in S.T.A.R. Labs to meet Cyberman. He took notice of the captured Black Flash, who was trying to hunt down Zoom. Eobard demanded to use the Spear of Destiny again to further change reality, but Cyberman declined, claiming the Spear was safest in his hands. At that moment, Scott Summers walked in to update Cyberman on the incinerator project. He informed Cyberman there was a setback, but it was dealt with and a test would be ready for the evening. Cyberman warned him that better be the case for both his and R2's sakes, and Scott left to continue his work. Eobard asked why they didn't erase the Justice League and Justice Society from existence, to which Cyberman replied he preferred what they had done, calling it poetic justice. As Eobard left. Cyberman called for Evelyn Sharp and Pythor to join him at S.T.A.R. Labs, who were robbing a bank in Metropolis for fun. The Doctor spent his time in TARDIS trying to send a message to any remaining Leaguers, but to no avail. He passed the time by making cakes. Meanwhile, Scott continued pushing R2 for results with the incinerator, getting angry and breaking some equipment, leaving Ray Palmer to clean up the mess. As Pythor and Evelyn arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cyberman finished a phone call to Lego City President Krux. Cyberman told them to keep an eye on Eobard as Kai Jones pushed past security and into the room, asking to speak to Cyberman. He started ranting about how he thought reality had been changed, which he claimed was obvious if one knew where to look, as they'd see inconsistencies in the fabric of reality. Cyberman said he was onto something, then told Evelyn to take Kai outside and kill him. At that moment, Abby Yates returned from a trip to the past to find the new reality. Knowing something wasn't right, Abby began to look around. Restoring Memories Abby came across Evelyn as she was about to kill Kai. Recognizing him, Abby intervened and saved him, telling him reality had been changed. Abby and Kai escaped in Ecto-1, while Abby answered his questions about the new and old realities. Together, they tracked down Ray as he was the closest to their location. They entered Ray's apartment to find him playing a video game. They told Ray reality had been changed, to which Ray said he had always believed it was different. Ray revealed in his spare time, he'd been working on a ray gun to identify the reality changes. Abby modified the ray gun to restore memories of the old reality and shot Kai and Ray with it, turning them back to normal. They set up the equipment in Ray's apartment to scan for any remaining Justice League or Justice Society members. Evelyn visited Morro and Eobard to inform them of Kai's escape with Abby Yates' help. Morro called for Minnie and Black Widow, and sent them to find Abby and Kai. Minnie and Natalia picked up on Abby's scanning system and honed in on Ray's apartment. They broke in and confronted Abby, Kai and Ray. Kai fought Minnie while Ray fought Natalia, trying to convince them of the reality change. In the fighting, Abby managed to shoot Minnie with the memory gun, and Natalia fled back to Morro. Knowing the Legion would be after them, they fled to Kai's mother's basement. On the way there, Abby explained the Spear of Destiny had the Reality Infinity Gem inside it, hence why the Legion were able to change things with it. Knowing they had to get the Spear back, Minnie came up with a plan. While the Doctor began drinking alongside boosting his distress signal, Natalia returned to Morro, Eobard and Evelyn. She said her and Minnie got separated in the fight and assumed she was dead. As she said this, Minnie walked in the room. Minnie said they underestimated the heroes and it wouldn't happen again, and went to leave with Natalia. Morro stopped them and asked Minnie what her favourite hero kill was. Minnie said she couldn't pick, and Morro said his favourite was Lloyd Garmadon, showing her his robes as proof. Angered, Minnie punched Morro and blew her cover. He lifted her into the air with Wind and ordered Natalia to kill her, but Minnie shot Natalia with the memory gun. Minnie told her to shoot, which she did, prompting them to escape. On the way back to Kai's mother's basement, Minnie and Natalia came across Scott, who they used the memory gun on. Scott returned with them. Scott explained to the group he and R2 were made to work on an incinerator that burns over 1000 times hotter than the sun. Abby realized Cyberman planned to incinerate the Spear so reality couldn't be rewritten back to normal. The group resolved to reclaim the Spear before it was destroyed. Meanwhile, R2 sent a message to Morro, Eobard and Evelyn that Cyberman planned to destroy the Spear, prompting them to plan to steal it. Fight for the Spear The heroes and the Legion both arrived at the incinerator at the same time, just as Cyberman prepared to drop the Spear into the incinerator. Minnie saw Cyberman had deactivated R2, and the heroes and Legion fought for the Spear. Meanwhile, Abby located the Doctor and restored the TARDIS to it's normal size. Abby updated the Doctor on what had happened, and he hacked into security footage of the incinerator room. They noticed Zoom wasn't present and scanned for traces of the Speed Force. They picked up the trace coming from the Black Flash. Eobard blasted Cyberman away and grabbed the Spear, but Scott managed to reclaim it and threw it to Minnie. She fought and defeated Krux with it, but at that moment, Zoom arrived and knocked back everyone except Minnie, who knocked him back with the Spear. Cyberman then shot Minnie with a freezing dart and took the Spear from her, before going to drop it in the incinerator. At the last second, Zoom raced in and took the Spear, then speed away. Seeing all hope was lost, Cyberman used an emergency teleport to return to the Waverider ''and escaped. The rest of the Legion got up and left to find a spare ship and track Zoom down. The heroes recovered and went to the upstairs rooms, where they found Abby, the TARDIS, the Doctor and Black Flash. The Doctor told Minnie the Black Flash was like Death for Speedsters, and it was likely hunting Zoom. The heroes narrowed down Zoom's Speed Force trace, and took the TARDIS to his location - a field on the outskirts of Lego City. As they arrived, so did the ''Waverider ''and the rest of the Legion. The Legion chose to get revenge on Cyberman first then deal with the others, and targeted the ''Waverider. One of the shots missed and hit the ground next to Zoom, knocking the Spear out of his hands. Minnie picked up the Spear, and Zoom began racing around the heroes, creating time remnants. Knowing she had one chance, Minnie used the Spear while the others tried to keep the time remnants away. Minnie was successful with using the Spear, and she erased Doomworld from existence, returning everything back to normal. Aftermath Defeat of Zoom With Minnie as the last hero standing, Zoom stole the Spear from her and tried to use it to erase the heroes from existence, only to find it wasn't working. Minnie revealed she had made a change to reality - depowering the Spear by removing the Reality Gem. Zoom threatened to stab Minnie with the Spear when he heard a screeching sound, and Minnie revealed she had released the Black Flash by restoring reality. Zoom tried to escape, but the Black Flash caught him and absorbed him into the Speed Force for his actions while messing with time, disintegrating the Spear in the process. With Zoom gone, his time remnants faded away, and the Black Flash returned to the Speed Force. Double Checking the Fixes The heroes recovered and returned to Vorton. Minnie checked Amy Nicai's chamber, and found her alive and well. Minnie asked her if she knew anything about an alternate reality replacing 100-1, to which she said yes, and explained she was trapped with Garmadon and Doctor Fate in a pocket dimension, unable to leave. Minnie explained that reality was back to normal and Zoom was no longer a threat, as he was part of the Speed Force now. Amy and Minnie then checked the Vorton vaults and found the Reality Gem locked away. Along the way, they passed by many of the heroes who had died in Doomworld and found them all alive and well. Reformed Legion When reality was changed back to normal, the Legion was taken back to the Waverider. They cornered Cyberman and threw him in a cell for his betrayal. The Legion elected Infearno as the new leader, who declared they would go into hiding for some time. Known Changes to Reality * Only the Legion of Doom, Abby Yates, the TARDIS and the Doctor are fully aware of the changes to reality. Anyone directly affected by the changes has memories of the old reality buried in their subconscious. * Amy Nicai, Garmadon and Doctor Fate have been trapped in a pocket dimension and blocked from accessing the new reality. * Ray Palmer is a janitor for S.T.A.R. Labs. * Scott Summers is a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist developing a high powered incinerator. Scott is the superior of R2, who is fitted with a restraining bolt. * Kai Jones is a conspiracy theorist. * The Doctor and the TARDIS are shrunk down to be a display model in S.T.A.R. Labs. The TARDIS runs on reserve power. While trying to send distress signals, the Doctor spends his free time making cakes. * Cassandrix is living a 'miserable closeted life' in Gotham City. * The Black Flash is sealed in a special containment cell at S.T.A.R. Labs, despite Zoom wanting it to be erased from existence. * Minnie Garmadon and Black Widow are henchwomen for Morro. He has them track down and kill Flash, Green Arrow, Doctor Strange, Ronin, Spider-Man, Tyzonn and Shadow. * Batgirl is one of the few remaining vigilantes. She is tracked down by Minnie and Black Widow and killed by Morro. * Morro restored his Elemental Power of Wind. * Morro killed Lloyd Garmadon. * Cyberman is the CEO of S.T.A.R. Labs. * Hank Pym is the CFO of S.T.A.R. Labs. * Kylo Ren is the chief of security at S.T.A.R. Labs. * Krux is the President of Lego City. * Evelyn Sharp and Pythor are wealthy and influential enough to own Metropolis. They commit crimes for fun, and the police often let them walk free. * Infearno no longer requires cybernetics to live. * Thaddeus Thawne III has been resurrected. * Doctor Doom is the ruler of Latveria. * Zoom is living a peaceful life in Star City. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Category:Events Category:Alternate Realities Category:Erased